1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking utensils and, more particularly, is concerned with a metal mesh food wrap for covering food items while they are being cooked.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food covers have been described in the related art, however, none of the related art devices disclose the unique features of the present invention.
In U.S. Design Pat. No. D 484,736 dated Jan. 6, 2004, Sarnoff disclosed a foil roaster tent. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,392 dated May 31, 1988, Rogers disclosed a domed screen. In U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0219284 dated Nov. 4, 2004, Bruno disclosed a poultry roast gathered in a net holding portions together. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,744 dated Jan. 25, 2000, Pritsker disclosed methods and devices for cooking poultry. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,933 dated Oct. 31, 1989, Yangas disclosed a method and apparatus for controlling distribution and power for promoting the uniform heating of a food product in a radiant energy field. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,977 dated May 18, 1982, Orter disclosed a rotatable cooker. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,803 dated May 29, 2001, Sarnoff, et al., disclosed a roasting and pan/cover assembly. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,358,872 dated Dec. 19, 1967, Johnson disclosed an oven protector.
While these food covers may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as hereinafter described.